royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Holly O'Hair/Merchandise
Holly & Poppy O'Hair Dolls.png Signature Holly Poppy stands together.jpg Signature Holly Poppy together outofbox.jpg Signature Holly Shoes.jpg Boxed Holly & Poppy O'Hair Dolls.png Line: Originals. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99). Hair and make up: She has extra long strawberry blond hair with one free flowing braid on her left side. She has shining pink eye-shadow and dark pink lipstick. Clothes: She has light lavender and gold bodice and from purple to lavender gradient uneven hem that's longer from the back and has golden ornament pattern and pink flowers in it.She has pink bolero with braided black and gold trimming. She has golden knot braided belt, golden shoes with white flowers and black fishnet stockings. Accessories: Violet flower crown, golden hairbrush earrings, golden and pink braid bracelets, golden tower ring, pink handbag with violet ornament and black strap.Golden necklace with white flowers. Extras: Doll comes with: gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll diary. Spring Unsprung Holly O'Hair Spring Upsprung Doll.png SU Holly Face side.jpg SU Holly details.jpg SU Holly shoes.jpg SU Holly ring.jpg Boxed Holly O'Hair Spring Upsprung Doll.png Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and make up: Pink eyeshadow and dark red lips. Hair is parted from right and is open, it has pink and purple stripes in it. Clothes: '''Light purple flower collar. Black top and over it white, long jacket with black branches and flowers decoration. The skirt section has the same pattern on top but turns to gradient purple and white. It's cut rounded in front and overlapping a bit. Under it is a longer, black tulle layer. She has black, red and white braided leggins and purple high boots with white flower decoration. '''Accessories: '''Flower crown with light purple and pink flowers, black petals and white butterflies. Golden necklace, butterfly ring, dropping earrings and braided belt with flowers on front. Black, leaf bracelet and pink handbag. '''Extras: Doll comes with: gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand, doll storybook and a flower ring for owner. Sugar Coated Holly Sugar Coated Doll.png Holly O'Hair Sugar Coated Doll.png Boxed Holly O'Hair Sugar Coated Doll.png Line: Sugar Coated. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: 19.99$ (12.99$) Hair and make up: Light purple eyeshadow and coral lips. Strawberry blond hair gathered to high ponytail from the front and a braid going over half the face to the left. Clothes: She has pink knee high dress with white leaf-like pattern in front bodice and a purple ruffle around the neckline to the waist. She has puffed, short sleeves. She has brown cookie, candy and yellow, mint and pink striped coating patterned apron with brown belt. Her shoes are pink, brown and ice cream themed. Accessories: She has blue flowers around her ponytail, pink heart earrings, light pink flowers as necklace and turquoise oven mitten. She comes with a pink and brown castle cake on a silver stand under a dome. Extras: Golden stand, brush and recipe for Tiered TrifleTower Torte. Dragon Games Holly O'Hair Dragon Games Doll.png Holly_DG_full.jpg Holly_DG_fullface.jpg Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: 19.99$ Hair and Make-up: Holly wears hear hair tied in a low ponytail that is tied from two separate places throughout her hair and she has curled ends. She wears pink eyeshadow and coral lips. Clothes: She has red bodice with golden dots and back from it goes a sheer red rounded fabric with golden ornaments. She has violet leggings with gold ornaments and golden boots with pink flowered heels. Her armour consists of golden belt with flowers, a silver and gold upper body armour that has necklace like flower ornament from which leaves two pieced shoulder armours and hanging chest armour. She has golden right hand arm armour. Accessories: She comes with golden bracelet that drops over her fingers and a golden crown with a violet diamond. Extras: She has a dragon diary and heart shaped golden ring. Golden stand and brush. Dragon Games:Prince of Scales Baby Dragon Holly O'Hair's.png Line: Dragon Games. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: $9.99. Accessories: Prince of Scales is a pink dragon with golden belly and turquoise eyes. He has small, purple horns and a light pink flower on the left one. He has purple wings. Extras: The wings bobble when the dragon is moved up and down. Style Dolls Holly O'Hair Style Doll.png Boxed Holly O'Hair Style Doll.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Straight Hair.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Short and Curly.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Pont-Tail and Clips.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Pig-Tails.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll One Curl.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Half-Up Curly Hair.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Four Stlyes.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Doing Hair.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Curly Hair.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Curling.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Crimming Hair.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Crimmed Hair.png Holly O'Hair Style Doll Brushing.png Line: Style Dolls Released Date: October 2015. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99) Hair and Make-Up: Light pink eyeshadow, pink lips, straight hair that can be styled without heat. Clothes: Molded lavender body with flower ornaments on front and molded belt. Lavender and white skirt with purple and red flowers with gold vines patter and red ruffle in hem. Pink shoes with three bows on front. Accessories: Lavender crown. Two golden hair pins, purple and red hair clips, pink and lavender rubber bands. Extras: Golden and lavender curler and crimper, golden brush, golden stand, instructions sheet. Ballet Ballet Holly Full.jpg Ballet Holly Full pose.jpg 81Q8BpK2-vL. SL1500 .jpg 91C816KOIqL. SL1500 .jpg Ballet Holly legs.jpg Ballet Holly package.jpg Ballet Holly package2.jpg Line: Ballet Release Date: May 2016 Retail Price: 5$ Hair and make-up: Pink eyeshadow and pink lips. Strawberry blonde hair gathered up on a high bun. Clothes: Molded purple leotard with golden lacing on front and braided belt. Purple skirt. Molded, hot pink stockings. Extras: The doll comes with no extras. Powerful Princess Tribe PPT Holly II.jpg PPTDL_Holly_Back.jpg File:PPT Holly.jpg PPTDL_Holly_Face.jpg PPTDL_Holly_Jewel.jpg PPTDL_Holly_Book.jpg PPTDL_Holly_Shoes.jpg Line: Powerful Princess Tribe Release Date: December 2016 Retail Price: $26.99. Hair and make-up: Strawberry blonde hair parted on right, from the left part of front hair makes a braid to the left. Dark purple eyeshadow around her eyes and tan to the brows, blush, pink lips. Clothes: Three big pink flowers around her neck attached to a golden chest piece that goes over her shoulders and down to her waist and is made from flowers, branches and leaves. Lilac bodice, short, purple tulle sleeves, purple skirt rounded in front and overlapping with golden trim in hem. Full length pink skirt with golden leaf and flower pattern and pink ruffled tulle trim. Pink molded leggings, purple shoes with white flowers in front on ankle strap, flower heels. Accessories: Golden comb and brush combined, golden book with EA logo, decorations and handle. Purple flower crown, pink flower earrings. Extras: ''' Translucent, violet flower ring for the owner, Powerful Princess Club card. Back To School Back To School_Holly_All.jpg Back To School_Holly_full.jpg Back To School_Holly_back.jpg Back To School_Holly_face.jpg Back To School_Holly_books.jpg Back To School_Holly_laptop.jpg Back To School_golden brush.jpg '''Line: Back To School. Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 16.99$ Hair and make-up: Violet and yellow eyeshadow, pink lips. Strawberry blonde hair parted right and slightly curled from the tops. Clothes: White shirt with a pattern of black collar and v-neck with a black tie, three vertical braids on waist. Pink vest with white lines and violet flowers. Pink pencil skirt with violet braids and dotted lines, pink tulle ruffled to the waist which is shorter from front and longer from back. Black shoes with leaf print, socks and hollow heel. Accessories: Golden crown with a tri-leaved decoration on right and flowers on left. Three golden books held together by string that works as a strap. Golden laptop with Brooke Page as a background image and few chat window open. Extras: Golden brush and a student card. Sweet Treats STHolly-all.jpg STHolly-fullfrontpan.jpg STHolly-backfull.jpg STHolly-Face.jpg STHolly-frontpan.jpg STHolly-shoes.jpg Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: To be added. Hair and make-up: To be added. Clothes: To be added. Extras: To be added. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Holly O'Hair Pages